bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Otto Rumey
In Worrals in the Wastelands, Otto Rumey was a Luftwaffe officer who escaped to Northern Canada at the end of the war with Anna Shultz. Sometime around May 1939, before the war began, Rumey, then a cadet at the Spandau Aviation Academy, had arrived in Canada. He was accompanied by another man, a navy cadet named Fritz Hanstadt. Both claimed to have fled Germany because of their political views. They were allowed to stay and shortly thereafter departed Fort MacWilliam up the Chinokee River on a prospecting trip. It would later be learnt that they were in fact spies with a mission of setting up a secret U-boat base in the north of Hudson Bay. When war broke out, the Canadian authorities searched for the two but failed to find them. What happened only emerged a few months later when two old trappers Erik Hedin and Angus Fraser came back to Fort MacWilliam. They had been on the Chinokee River about a week after the war started when they met two bearded, emaciated men coming down in a battered canoe. After they heard from the two trappers that war had broken out, they hurried off. Hedin and Fraser did not know that the two emaciated men were actually Rumey and Hanstadt. Rumey traded some gold for money and food from the factor at Fort MacWilliam. The factor, Donald MacDonald, noted that the gold must be from a new find but didn't press him for the fact. Somehow Rumey, with Hanstadt, escaped from Canada and reached Germany. Rumey served in the Luftwaffe and rose to the position of staffel commander. With the war not progressing well, Rumey made plans for the future for himself and the girl he had fallen in love with, one Anna Shultz. He did not know that she was the commandant of the notorious Stenberg Internment Camp and would later be wanted for war crimes and the atrocities she had committed. As the war ended, Rumey, with the help of his adjutant Schaffer prepared a Focke-Wulf Kondor with fuel and supplies. Together with Anna Shultz, Rumey flew the plane to Lake Desolation in Canada. He had also taken along his friend and wireless operator Max Lowenhardt. Rumey told everyone they would for the gold, get rich and then depart. On arrival, Rumey was chagrined to discover a stowaway, Dr Wolfe, the doctor at Stenberg. Anna had earlier insisted on bringing Wolfe along but Rumey had flatly refused. Rumey had the Kondor dismantled but saved the fuselage which they used as living accomodation. Suspicious of Dr Wolfe, Rumey kept many secrets of the plan to himself. Anna managed to charm the location of the gold out of him but he did not reveal how they would be able to get away from Canada nor where they would go next. The group began panning for the gold but Rumey began to see Anna spending a lot of time with Wolfe. One day he caught the doctor with his arms around Anna and angrily demanded what was happening. Anna revealed that she was already married to Wolfe. She had been using him all along. In his anger, he blurted out that he would tell Hanstadt not to take her home. This was a bad mistake, as now that Anna knew his escape plan, she no longer had any need for him. Anna drew her pistol and shot him and also his friend Lowenhardt who was nearby. Lowenhardt, also wounded, tried to look after Rumey. He dragged him into hiding and tended his wounds but Rumey had been shot in the stomach and died soon after. Category:People Category:Worrals characters